


Cut to the Cool

by Calesvol



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: teamseaslug requested: I don’t know if you’re still looking for prompts, but: Trevor catches a cold due to sleeping on the gross ground and night. Alucard is totally unaffected because dhampir and Sypha is fine because she knows how to bundle up better. Cue doting but teasing duo trying to help him get better, torn between being genuinely worried and wanting him to feel better, and making fun of him





	Cut to the Cool

Warning(s): G, none

* * *

“I’m not sick.”

A loud, body-shaking sneeze.

It was in that moment that Sypha and Alucard, on their own mounts, exchanged glances with each other before peering over their shoulders in unison at the brunet trailing behind by at least several strides. Trevor Fucking Belmont was slumped over his horse, huddled into his shaggy, furry mantle, and clutching the reins as far back into his covering as he could allow without bringing his horse to a complete halt as it trod through the snow.

“Trevor, you’re sick.” He winced as though he were a vampire struck with holy water. “Adrian, why don’t we stop in Buda? We have to head to Pest by morning, anyways, and my Hungarian isn’t too shabby.”

“Hm, you have a point. I believe it’s only a few more miles and there should be ample inns. Especially considering Belmont’s condition.” Fair, honey gold eyes studied him for a moment before turning back with a faint, amused smile. His expression became kinder once it was upon Sypha. “You and I might be playing nursemaid tonight.”

Trevor snorted indignantly that was broken by a sneeze. “I don’t need a fucking nursemaid. Especially from your smug ass,” Trevor groused in Alucard’s general direction, the dhampir merrily ignoring him. “Sypha, can’t you just…cast some fucking spell and cure me?”

The blonde rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “Trevor, stop being so dramatic. You’ve lived how many years before I came along…? Besides, I don’t know healing magic. Not yet, at least. I can make potions and the like, but I need ingredients to do it. Ingredients easier found a _little_ closer to civilization.” Alucard couldn’t help but chuckle at Trevor’s wounded ego.

“My mother taught me a great many things about the healing arts. I think I could be of assistance, Sypha,” Alucard concurred brightly, there a rare enthusiasm shining in his eyes. She couldn’t help but beam at him, Trevor feeling a distant pang of jealousy at something they had in common he wasn’t sure if he could share in or not.

“…Fine. We’ll go to fucking Buda,” Trevor conceded begrudgingly with a sullen sigh, if so that he wouldn’t feel left out or anything of the like. Still, he sulked for the remainder of the ride there, their steeds practically wading through the deep embankments of snow. A few snowdrifts lazily cascaded from the umbrage of the firs, but their journey was otherwise uneventful.

Buda was by no means a modest city, comparable to places like Gresit but far richer in scope. The Voivode of Buda was likely a wealthy man, a member of the Corvinus family if Trevor remembered correctly. Woodland area soon gave way to the metropolitan cityscape of the Hungarian capital, Trevor being one to whistle appreciatively if his nose weren’t so congested. “Let’s find an inn before it gets too dark,” Sypha suggested, the other two following her as the blonde seemed to instinctively know the way.

The first inn they came upon seemed a respectable, working place and not one of the more glamourous haunts of traveling noblemen found in the inner city. Torchlight framed modest windows and earthenware grew from its four corners and joined at a grey, slanted roof with adobe eaves and prettily wrought lamps that hung from their perches. People milled in the courtyard and stable hands brushed through some customers’ horses while they were tethered in crossties between two posts. The clangor of a farrier shoeing a horse could be heard, but it was hardly of import.

“Thank you,” Sypha thanked as she dismounted from her steed, a shy groom collecting her horse’s reins and blushing at her smile. Well, he could hardly blame the kid. Sypha was a beautiful woman, after all. In faint amusement, he saw Alucard watching the exchange with a dark expression, smirking to himself.

He ribbed the dhampir once who raised a brow at him, scowling deeply. “Try not to scare the fucking locals, will you? Last thing we need to be chased from town with a bloody torch mob on our heels,” Trevor warned him with a raised brow, clutching his mantle over his shoulders. He took Alucard by the sleeve of his elegant black overcoat, the blond appearing indignant the entire time.

“I can handle myself, Belmont,” Alucard hissed under his breath, flinging open the door that startled some of the bar patrons.

Truth be told, the three of them received stares. Trevor for his ruggedness, Alucard with his unearthly beauty, and even Sypha had a fair few men scrambling to finish their drinks so they might acquire the chance to at least exchange a word or two. Though, the latter two seemed oblivious to the stares they received, the dhampir to glad to fend them away with a pointed glare that usually made it subside. Trevor chuckled to himself under his breath while Sypha made a beeline for the counter.

“One room for three, please,” she requested of the innkeeper kindly, the matronly woman exchanging the Ducats Sypha paid for it with a room key. Though the din of conversation was comforting to her, the unchecked irritation on Alucard’s face and Trevor’s own sickly state made her reconsider any want to converse with the people there. At least she hadn’t forgotten much Hungarian since she’d been there last.

Alucard and Trevor followed in tow while Sypha led them to their room, relieved when they stepped inside and she flitted about lighting several candles and a gaslit lamp. Alucard closed the door behind him, then backing into it to lean against it. “Sypha, where do we go from here?”

“Hm? Oh! Well, Trevor obviously needs to get into bed and rest— I, Trevor, don’t change yet!” Sypha yelped when Trevor shed his mantle and began stripping off his clothing, down to his trousers that hung from his hipbones. A blush colored Alucard’s cheek rosily and Trevor smirked triumphantly before his smugness was ruined by an enormous, recoiling sneeze.

“Fucking hell,” Trevor groaned as he flopped unceremoniously on one of the beds, cocooning himself in sheets while Alucard chuckled. “Fuck you laughing at, Adrian?”

“Nothing,” Alucard dismissed rather smugly, turning instead towards Sypha who looked ready to venture outside again. “Are you going out?”

“Not quite. I’m going to speak with the innkeeper’s wife about any herbs she might have stored I can make a poultice or remedy from. Tea, too. And Trevor, if I find you’ve drunk any alcohol, I will personally kick your ass. It’s the last thing you need right now!” With that, she exited the room with a slam of the door and left the two men in silence.

Alucard took a chair in one of the corners and relegated himself to sentry, even though Trevor would be damned before he spent a night of silence with him. “So, what was that earlier? Do you always get that jealous when she speaks with someone who isn’t one of us?” He raised an eyebrow at Alucard, rolling on to his back.

The blond tucked a strand of hair behind a tapered ear. “…I’ve become so accustomed to loss that I hold those I cherish too closely. Am I supposed to be always so civil when it comes to you two?”

That sent a pang through Trevor’s chest as he glanced quizzically at the dhampir. Sometimes, he forgot this whole arrangement they’d begun, that the three of them would be each other’s exclusive lovers. Sometimes, it was too easy to cut himself out of that equation with a life like his that made him used to feeling like the shit people scraped off their boots. Having that declared was like being strafed by a Morningstar.

“Us two?” Trevor echoed with an uneasy chuckle. “Could’ve fooled me, Tepes.”

Suddenly, he found Alucard at his bedside in an inhuman spurt of speed with a hand commandingly on his chest, but instead of roughness, the dhampir gently pushed him back down among the sheets before removing it again. Then, a sudden smile. “You are an idiot, Belmont. But an idiot I am happy to be stuck with.”

Feigning contemplation Trevor suddenly seized a pillow and slapped Alucard in the face with it, emitting an airy and soft collision that left the dhampir blinking stupidly, unsure as to how to react. Trevor squatted on the bed, grinning as he took the pillow and smacked the back of Alucard’s head this time. “Are you sure you want to be so vulnerable, Adrian? You’re wide open,” Trevor taunted and Alucard smiled gamely.

“Try me, Belmont,” he challenged as Trevor swiped him again, this time Alucard ducking in perfect time. Trevor wanted to laugh loudly, but it dissolved into a fit of coughing with tears building in his eyes. Alucard easily pinned Trevor back down among the sheets, the Belmont throwing back in mock defeat. “Alright, you have me! Satisfied?”

“I’d say so,” Alucard agreed just as Sypha walked into the room with a basket of ingredients and a noticeably lighter change purse.

“Were you two fighting again?” she demanded as she set the basket down on a sparse table, hands on her hips. “…Who won?” Trevor rolled his eyes, tongue poking out and jabbing his finger towards Alucard. Sypha couldn’t help but giggle and began fixing together the beginning of a brew of tea, setting the smaller cauldron over the hearth fire and igniting it.

“I propose something other than fighting to help time pass while we nurse this idiot,” Alucard began as he brought a few chairs near the fireplace, parallel from the bed like a round robin. “A contest, of sorts. We tell each other three stories, and whoever can guess which one is false….hm, gets one wish.”

“That sounds like an easy enough game. You’re shit at lying, Tepes,” Trevor said cockily, sitting up on the bed with the scent of the brew filling the room pleasantly. Chamomile, by the smell of it. Tea he used to drink as a child.

“And with your complete lack of imagination, Belmont, you’ll be far too easy to rule out,” Alucard simpered with a soft chuckle.

It was Sypha who beamed smugly at them both. “Well, seeing as Adrian sucks at lying and Trevor has no imagination, you two are more than welcome to concede defeat now and give me two wishes,” Sypha offered with a puckish grin, merrily stirring the pot. “Besides, even if the former weren’t true, I’m a Speaker. I have you beat without even trying.”

“Do you want to bet on that, Sypha?” Trevor challenged, smirk only seeming to grow.

“If you do, I’ll bet on myself to spare you both the embarrassment,” Alucard teased, chuckling at them.

“In your dreams, Adrian!” Sypha and Trevor exclaimed in unison, the three of them breaking out into merry, warm laughter.

Maybe being sick wasn’t so awful, after all.


End file.
